Hopeless
by Laela Park
Summary: Apakah ada yang salah dengan kata cinta? Apakah salah bila dua insan saling mencinta? Manakah yang salah? Cintakah yang salah? Atau dirinyakah yang salah karena berani mencinta? "Semua keindahan ini. Malam ini. Hanya kita. Biarkan menjadi milik kita." "Hapus! Ku mohon hapuskan.""Ternyata rasa ini lebih menyakitkan." Pair: Im Jaebum/Wang Jackson/Got7/BL
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Author : Nappeun Bam

Fandom : GOT7

Cast : Im Jaebum, Wang Jackson, Junior, Mark, Yongjae, Bambam, Yugyeom

Pairing : Im Jaebum, Wang Jackson

Rated : M

Lenght : 2 shoot

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 _Apakah ada yang salah dengan kata cinta? Apakah salah bila dua insan saling mencinta? Manakah yang salah? Cintakah yang salah? Atau dirinyakah yang salah karena berani mencinta?_

" _Mari kita akhiri hyung! Kita.. Kita kembalikan semuanya seperti semula, seperti waktu ketika kau belum mencintaiku hyung."_

" _Semua keindahan ini. Malam ini. Hanya kita. Biarkan menjadi milik kita."_

" _Hapus! Ku mohon hapuskan."_

Kegelisahan merengkuh hatinya. Merasakan ketakutan-ketakutan yang mulai menguasainya. Pria cantik berhelaikan rambut ungu terus mendesak, meminta penjelasan kepada pria lain yang sedang memeluknya. Merengek penjelasan akan suasana di sekelilingnya, ia benci, benci suasana seperti ini. Suasana di mana tak ada kenyamanan, hanya ada ketegangan dan kekhawatiran mengisi ruang tamu di dorm mereka.

"Mark hyung, apa yang terjadi? Ku mohon jelaskan hyung." Yugyeom, pria berambut ungu kembali meminta penjelasan kepada hyung yang memeluknya. Dengan mata yang mulai berair, menggambarkan akan kegelisahannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yugyeomie. JB hanya butuh istirahat lebih. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Mark tersenyum, menenangkan dongsaengnya yang terlihat akan menangis.

Tidak hanya Yugyeom, ke-empat pria lainnya pun merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama. Merasakan ada yang salah dengan situasi ini. Ruangan yang biasa dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan tawa, kini hanya sunyi. Menyaksikan satu pria lainnya yang sedang sibuk mengenakan mantelnya.

Jaebum, atau biasa mereka memanggilnya JB, pria yang sedang memakai mantelnya dan melilitkan syal hangat pada lehernya. Ia adalah penyebab semua ketegangan ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan, sambil membawa koper besar yang sepertinya membawa semua pakaiannya.

"Aku akan pulang untuk sementara. Jaga diri kalian selama aku tidak berada di sini." Ujar JB dengan dingin, namun tanpa rasa kebencian.

"Tapi kenapa ti..."

"Aku pergi!" Potong JB, tidak membiarkan member lain mempertanyakan kepergiannya. Tidak sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan. Bila ada saatnya ia akan menceritakannya. Hanya biarkan ia menenangkan pikirannya. Hanya untuk saat ini. Mohonnya.

"Jackson hyung, ada apa dengan Jaebum hyung? Kau kan yang paling dekat dengannya. Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu hyung. Katakan pada kami!" Tanya Youngjae penuh harap, berharap ia akan mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Iya Hyung, ku mohon jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu kepada kami. Ku mohon." Lanjut Magnae lainnya, Bambam.

"Apa kalian bertengkar? Apa Jaebum hyung sakit?"

"Jaebum hyung tidak dikeluarkan dari grup kan? Jackson hyung, ku mohon katakan sesuatu!"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tertuju padanya tanpa henti. Hey! Kenapa semua bertanya padanya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ataukah JB hyung seperti ini karena pernyataannya tempo lalu? Entahlah. Ia pun ingin tahu kenapa Jaebum hyung pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa alasan. Jadi, dapatkah mereka berhenti bertanya?

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Singkatnya, dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka, sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka semakin menjadi aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, semenjak mereka debut sebagai Got7. Mereka, JB, Mark, Jackson, Junior, Yongjae, Bambam dan Yugyeom, tidak pernah melihat sang leader begitu menakutkan atau bisa dikatakan lebih terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan. Bila ada masalah, mereka akan selalu berbagi dan saling membantu hingga masalah terselesaikan. Namun mengapa sang leader berlaku demikian? Apakah yang sesungguhnya ia sembunyikan? Jackson terlalu lelah untuk memikirknnya saat ini. Sepertinya ia juga harus beristirahat, menenangkan pikirannya atas kejadian hari ini.

 _Bbrragghh—_

Suara dentuman keras menggema dalam kamarnya. Tercipta dari koper yang ia lempar kesembrang arah.

 _Hufftt~_

Dengan hembusan nafas berat Jaebum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang sudah lama ia tidak gunakan. Setelah satu jam setengah, akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan baginya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membasuh tubuhnya sebelum ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, melelapkan matanya.

Ia memutar keran showernya, membiarkan air mengalir membasahi rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Menghantarkan kesegaran melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Menyeruakkan aroma lemon menyegarkan menggelitik inderanya. Mengingatkan memori yang seharusnya diabaikan.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menunggu Jackson." Ujar JB kepada member lainnya, yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi berolahraga malam di taman dekat apartement mereka. Tentu saja, kesempatan seperti ini sangat sulit untuk meraka dapatkan dikarenakan jadwal mereka yang begitu padat.

"Oke, dan cepat menyusul hyung." Jawab Junior. Mereka pun meninggalkan dorm dengan penuh semangat.

"Jackson-aah? Apa kau mati membeku di kamar mandi?" Teriak JB, terdengar kasar namun terpantri tawa di bibirnya.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Jackson tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, ia pun langsung memasuki kamar Jackson.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku sedang mengganti pakaian. Apakah kau tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu?" Protes Jackson.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki mulut untuk menjawab panggilanku, jackson-ah?" mendengus, JB membalikkan protes yang dilontarkan Jackson.

"Apa pita suaramu putus, hingga suaramu tidak bisa menembus pintu kamarku hyung?" Celoteh Jackson, sepertinya ia belum ingin mengalah.

"Apa gendang telingamu pecah hingga kau tidak bisa mendengar teriakanku, huh?" Balas JB dengan tawa mengejek.

"Aish.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu hyung? Membuatku merinding."

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Hyung?" tanya Jackson terus menerus, ada apa dengan hyungnya? Ada apa dengan tatapan itu?

JB menjadi diam. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. Menatap objek menawan yang berada di hadapannya. Objek yang menyita perhatiannya belakangan ini. Yang bahkan ia baru menyadari, betapa menawan dan mempesonanya ia bila dipandang. Ia mendekati objek tersebut, menyentuh lembut permukaan yang terpampang.

 _Chuu~_

Kecupan lembut JB daratkan pada objek yang kini terdiam membeku. Semburat merah muda muncul perlahan menghiasi permukaan kulitnya yang putih.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari, bahwa kau begitu cantik? Katakan padaku, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku sehingga aku bisa terjebak oleh pesonamu, Jackson-ah?" Ungkap JB pada objek yang tidak lain adalah Jackson.

Jackson, seseorang yang telah menjeratnya ke dalam pesona yang memabukkan. Seseorang yang saat ini sedang termenung dengan mata puppynya yang melebar dan bibir merah mudanya sedikit terbuka karena terkejut, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan membuat JB tidak tahan untuk menciumnya kembali.

JB menciumnya kembali, melumatnya dalam dan lembut. Ini begitu memabukkan. Beberapa wanita ia telah kencani, namun perasaan ini begitu berbeda. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, ia tidak dapat menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Seperti ada yang menariknya, bagai candu yang membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih.

 _Enghh~_

Terdengar lenguhan dari lawan mainnya. Jackson tidak melawan, ia menikmatinya. Ia tak sanggup menolaknya. Pria yang selama ini begitu ia inginkan, kini menciumnya bahkan melumat bibirnya dan memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Ia menyukai sensasi ini. Mereka menyukainya. Saling melumat, menghantarkan hasrat mereka yang selama ini terpendam. Hingga salah satu dari mereka melepas pautan mereka.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, HAH?! Setidaknya biarkan aku sejenak menghirup udara!" Protes Jackson, yang merasa seperti pasokan udaranya menipis akibat ulah hyungnya.

"Jika kau kehabisan udara, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan nafas buatan untukmu Jackson-ah." Goda JB.

"Dumbass!" Hardik Jackson, namun semburat merah tak hilang dari wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata JB.

" _Sepetinya aku mendapatkan hal baru yang menyenangkan."_ (Smirk) Gumam JB, sambil memandangi Jackson yang sedang memakai kaos dan jaketnya dengan ekspresi malu yang menggemaskan. Namun ia memilih meninggalkan Jackson, membiarkan Jackson mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Jika dalam hitungan kelima kau belum selesai. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di dorm, Jackson!" Teriak JB, sambil meninggalkan dorm.

"YA! Hyung kau belum berhitung. Kenapa kau sudah meninggalkan aku? HYUUNG.. tunggu aku!" Teriak Jackson, ia segera menyusulnya. Ia sangat takut sendirian. Ia benci akan kesendirian.

"KKkkkk..." Tawa bahagia lolos dari bibir JB, begitu menyenangkan mengerjai dongsaeng hyperaktifnya. Tawanya tak henti, bahkan sampai sang korban membalasnya dengan pukulan berkali-kali.

Mereka pun pergi bersama menuju taman, di mana member lainnya telah menunggu mereka. Meski perjalanan mereka dipenuhi dengan cacian dan makian di antara mereka, namun tangan mereka selalu terpaut dan senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah mereka.

 _Hufft~_

Sepertinya hari ini ia begitu banyak menghela nafas. Semoga keberuntungannya tidak hilang hanya karena menghela nafas, seperti yang biasa dikatakan orang-orang. Namun, ia berharap semoga segala masalahnya dapat berkurang dari setiap helaan nafas yang ia hembuskan.

JB merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat di atas kasur empuknya. Mengabaikan panggilan ibunya untuk makan malam. Ia begitu lelah, rasa lelahnya mengalahkan lapar pada perutnya. Hanya ingin memulihkan tenaganya, biarkan ia terlelap lebih awal.

"Jackson." Gumamnya dalam tidur.

Ia gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dilema terus memenuhi hatinya. Ia pergi untuk mencari ketenangan, namun kenapa hatinya justru semakin gelisah? Begitu sulit ia untuk mengabaikannya, dia yang selalu memenuhi pikiran JB. Ia paksakan untuk terlelap. Menghantarkan ia pada bunga tidur, dalam rindu yang menggebu. Membayangkan terkasih yang kini tak dapat terengkuh.

 _Klek~_

Suara knop pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah tenang pria tampan. Memasuki kamarnya, menghampiri pria yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, kasur mereka berdua. Ya, Jackson dan Mark, pria berdarah Hongkong dan Taiwan ini berbagi kamar bersama sejak menjadi Traineer.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mark tanpa basa-basi, ia memang dikenal dengan kepribadian tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Ia sedikit tahu mengenai masalah ini, masalah ini adalah tak jauh mengenai partner sekamarnya dengan sang leader. Sekian tahun bersama, tentu ia mengetahui segala hal mengenai teman sekamarnya, terutama jackson yang selalu bercerita apa pun kepadanya sebelum mereka terlelap tidur.

"Molla." Jawab Jackson dengan nada lelah. Bukan ia tidak tahu, hanya saja ia tidak yakin. Apakah pernyataannya waktu itu bisa membuat JB jadi seperti itu. Apakah yang ia katakan salah? Ia tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya, JB hyung seperti itu karena pernyataan ku waktu itu hyung." Lanjut Jackson yang disambut dengan anggukan dan pelukkan menenangkan dari seorang sahabat. Mark mulai mengerti akan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia membiarkan Jackson bersandar pada bahunya, meluapkan kegundahan hatinya. Yah, memang inilah yang mereka butuhkan. Saling menjauh dan menenangkan diri mungkin adalah salah satu hal yang lebih baik mereka lakukan untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung. Aku merasa gelisah, dan tak tahu mengapa."

"Apakah yang kulakukan benar, hyung? Aku benarkan hyung?" Jackson terus berceloteh, mencurahkan segala kegelisahannya.

"Aku mencintainya. Ini yang terbaik untuknya." Tutupnya, ia pun menutup matanya. Membiarkan kantuk menguasainya. Melelapkannya pada malam yang sunyi dengan rasa gundah yang tetap menyelubungi. Bergumam menyebut nama seseorang yang menyebut namanya pula dalam tidurnya.

" _Jaebum hyung_."

Jaebum terus memandangi Jackson yang sedang memunggunginya. Menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ada apa gerangan Jackson memanggilnya. Tidak ada yang salah bila Jackson memanggilnya, bukankah ia telah lama bersama dengan pria berdarah Hongkong tersebut. Bahkan mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Bila biasanya Jackson akan memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat. ' _Jaebum hyung Jaebum hyung'_ ia akan memanggilnya dengan nada yang begitu menggemaskan _._ Namun saat ini ada yang berbeda. Panggilannya begitu hampa, bahkan tatapannya menggambarkan akan kegelisahan.

"Hentikan hyung. Kita hentikan saja semua ini!" Ujar Jackson tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Mwo?" Respon JB, ia tidak salah mendengarkan kan? Ini begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti perkataanku hyung. Sudahi saja, kita akhiri saja hubungan bodoh ini hyung." Terang Jackson.

"Kau bercandakan? Apa yang kau rencanakan untukku my puppy, huh?" Sangkalnya, ini candaankan. Hey! Bukankah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa Jackson ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia merasa, pasti ini adalah trik Jackson untuk menjebaknya. Ia sudah berulang kali dibuat panik dan gelisah oleh kelakuan kekasih hyperaktifnya itu. Ia takkan terjebak lagi untuk kali ini. Pikirnya terus membatin, berharap ini hanyalah bualan belaka.

"Ini bukan lelucon hyung. Aku seruis." Sanggah Jackson.

"Tapi mengapa? Ada apa denganmu hah?" JB mendesak, memutar tubuh yang membelakanginya. Meminta penjelasan akan pernyataannya.

"Semua ini salah. Kita akhiri saja. Ini demi kebaikanmu hyung." Jawab Jackson dengan ragu.

"Kebaikan? Kebaikan apa maksudmu Jackson?! Katakan padaku, bukankah kita baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak hyung, tidak ada yang baik dengan hubungan kita. Tidak untukmu. Semua ini dapat menghancurkan karirmu." Terangnya, sungguh ia tidak akan membiarkan JB kehilangan semua impiannya, meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya. Melepaskan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Dengar Jackson! Karirku tidak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan kita. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu." JB mengecup kening Jackson, berharap kekasihnya akan mengerti dan menghilangkan kegelisahan yang dirasakan kekasihnya.

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana bila yang lain tahu? Seluruh fansmu? Orang tuamu? Bahkan agensi pasti takkan menerima ini hyung. Sebaikknya kita hentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat hyung." Jackson mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar takut, takut akan resiko hubungan mereka.

"Hei! Tidakkah kau mencintaiku?" JB kembali memeluk Jackson, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu hyung. Seharusnya kau abaikan saja apa yang gadis itu katakan. Seharusnya kau tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya untuk menyukaiku hyung." Jawabnya dengan lesu.

"Bukankah justru itu lebih baik, sehingga kita bisa saling bersama seperti sekarang?"

"Tapi sekang sudah tidak menjadi baik hyung. Hubungan kita bisa menghancurkan karirmu hyung!"

"AKU KATAKAN INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KARIRKU JACKSON!" JB mencengkram kedua bahu Jackson, amarahnya meluap. Ia tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Apakah salah bila mereka saling mencintai? Hubungan sesama jenis sudah bukanlah hal yang tabu di negara mereka. Lalu mengapa Jackson bersikeras untuk mengakhiri hunbungan mereka?

"PD-nim akan memisahkan kita dari grup bila kita masih menjalin hubungan ini." Terang Jackson, mengatakan kejujuran yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan.

Bagaikan terkena tamparan tiba-tiba. Tidak hanya sakit pada kulit, namun juga sakit pada jantungmu karena kejutan yang tiba-tiba. ' _Memisahkan mereka dari grup?'_ bukankah ini keterlaluan mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu? Mereka bukanlah anak remaja lagi yang harus dilarang memiliki kekasih seperti awal debut mereka dahulu.

JB merenggangkan cengramannya pada bahu Jackson. Kakinya terasa lemas, dadanya terasa sesak. Harus dipisahkan dari orang yang ia cintai dan juga grupnya adalah hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ia tidak pernah ingin membayangkannya. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup membayangkannya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang ia cintai, ia takkan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Park JY-nim tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Kau pasti bercandakan? Kau berbohong?" Tanyanya meyakinkan, berharap bahwa ini hanyalah bualan.

"Aku mendengar semua, PD-nim mengatakannya pada manajer hyung. Aku mendengarnya semua hyung." Jawab Jackson dengan tubuh bergetar. Genangan air di pelupuk matanya pun mengalir membasahi pipinya, meluapkan sesaknya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Ia pun tidak ingin berpisah dengan yang lain, terutama seseorang yang telah merebut perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia ingin terus dapat mencintai JB dan mendapatkan cinta JB untuknya. Namun ia tidak ingin menghancurkan semua impian JB. Ia harus rela melepaskan JB, mengembalikan semua cinta yang ia dapat dari JB. semua demi orang yang ia cintai.

"Mari kita akhiri hyung! Kita.. Kita kembalikan semuanya seperti semula, seperti waktu ketika kau belum mencintaiku hyung." Pintanya dengan nada gemetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

JB hanya diam mematung mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa mati, ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kata-kata pun tak sanggup lolos dari bibirnya. Ini begitu menyakitkan baginya. Hatinya begitu perih, bagai luka yang tertabur garam.

 _Chup~_

Jackson mengecup bibir JB, mengecup bibir yang selama ini selalu memberikan ia kehangatan. Mengecupnya lembut, menghantarkan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam namun penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung." Bisiknya pada JB dengan sendu. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan JB yang hanya bisa mematung mencerna semua kenyataan yang ia terima. Berharap ada seseorang yang dapat membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

 _To be continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

Author : Nappeun Bam

Fandom : GOT7

Cast : Im Jaebum, Wang Jackson, Junior, Mark, Yongjae, Bambam, Yugyeom

Pairing : Im Jaebum, Wang Jackson

Rated : M

Lenght : 2 shoot

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Disclaimer : All cast belongs to God and themselves.

 **Review**

"Mari kita akhiri hyung! Kita.. Kita kembalikan semuanya seperti semula, seperti waktu ketika kau belum mencintaiku hyung." Pintanya dengan nada gemetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

 _Chup~_

Jackson mengecup bibir JB, mengecup bibir yang selama ini selalu memberikan ia kehangatan. Mengecupnya lembut, menghantarkan rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam namun penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung." Bisiknya pada JB dengan sendu. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan JB yang hanya bisa mematung mencerna semua kenyataan yang ia terima. Berharap ada seseorang yang dapat membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

 **Chapter 2**

" _Semua keindahan ini. Malam ini. Hanya kita. Biarkan menjadi milik kita."_

" _Hapus! Ku mohon hapuskan."_

" _Ternyata rasa ini lebih menyakitkan."_

' _Klik'_

Terdengar suara pertanda pintu telah terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria tampan mengenakan coat hitam panjang yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Menampakkan seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam apartemen.

"Jaebum Hyuuuuuung~"

"Gwaenchana? Apa hyung baik-baik saja? Kau tidak lupa makan kan hyung? Kau.."

"Lebih baik kau bawakan koper JB hyung daripada kau harus bertanya tiada hentinya Bambam!" Sela Yugyeom untuk menghentikan ocehan roomatenya. Ia mengerti betul akan keadaan hyungnya, tentu hyungnya sangat membutuhkan istirahat setelah perjalanan jauhnya.

"Mari hyung, ku antarkan ke kamar mu."

"Gomawo." Sahut JB dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, disusul dengan Bambam yang membawakan kopernya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Mark Hyung! Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan JB atau Jackson?" tanya Junior penasaran.

Tak hanya dirinya, Yugyeom, Youngjae dan Bambam pun penasaran akan situasi seperti ini. Setelah beberapa hari sang leader pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan sedikit pun, kini ia kembali dengan tanpa memberikan penjelasan pula bahkan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Bukankah ini sangat menjengkelkan.

Yang ditanya pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Mark beranjak dari kursinya, meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Junior dan mengacak halus rambut Junior. Meninggalkan mereka yang sejak tadi juga bergabung dengannya, menyisakan gerutuan kecil dari sang maknae karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Ku harap semua baik-baik saja." Harap Yugyeom dan diamini oleh member lainnya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya sang pelaku tiba-tiba, mengejutkan sang korban yang sedang berkutik di depan laptopnya.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku Hyung?! Membuat ku hampir mati saja." Protes sang korban yang tak lain adalah Jackson.

JB, sang pelaku hanya mendengus melihat reaksi korbannya. Berlebihan seperti biasanyanya. Reaksi yang selalu membuatnya tergelitik senang karenanya. Reaksinya yang selalu membuatnya selalu ingin di dekatnya. Ia sangat rindu akan reaksi itu. Ia sangat rindu akan sosok di hadapannya saat ini. Walau hanya beberapa hari saja sudah membutnya terasa begitu menyakitkan berada jauh darinya.

Ia pandangi sosok dihadapannya, perlahan ia mendekati kekasihnya dan meraih pinggang sang terkasih. Memeluknya erat, menghantarkan kehangatan dan seluruh rasa yang ia rasakan kepada kekasihnya. Netra mereka saling beradu pandang dan perlahan mencoba menyatukan tautan mereka. Namun,

"Hentikan hyung!" sela Jackson dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ku harap kepergianmu kemarin bukan untuk hal ini." Jackson berusaha mendorong tubuh yang sedang menghimpitnya. Namun sia-sia, tangan itu semakin merengkuhnya erat. Tak membiarkan sedikit pun sosok dihadapannya menjauh darinya.

Sungguh ia tidak benci dengan perlakuan JB saat ini. Justru ia sangat menyukainya. Begitu menyukai ketika sang leader berada di dekatnya, memeluknya dan bahkan mencumbunya. Namun semua itu tak seharusnya ia dapatkan. Semua tak seharusnya seperti ini.

"Menyerahlah hyung, kumohon." Pintanya lirih.

"Hey.. tatap mataku Jackson-aah." Ujar JB sambil meraih dagu Jackson agar sang lawan bicara mau menatapnya.

Ia selusuri wajah sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Jemarinya bergerak lembut membelai dagu sang kekasih. Jemarinya tergerak menyapu permukaan kulit yang begitu lembut di tangannya. Dagu, pelipis, pipi hingga bibir plum yang menggoda tak terlewat dari jamahannya. Ia kecup lembut kening pemiliknya. Membuat sang pemilik memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan dan cinta yang begitu mendalam dari sang pelakunya.

"Ikutlah denganku besok. Hanya kita berdua, kita luapkan segalanya."

"Tapi hyu.."

"Eeei.. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku telah mengurus semuanya. Jadi bersiaplah! Penerbangan kita pukul 8 pagi, jangan sampai terlambat my wang puppy."

Goda JB, mengecup ringan bibir ranum milik Jackson.

"Eotthae?" tegas JB, yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias Jackson.

~Nappeun Ban~

 **At night**

Rembulan malam tersenyum menyapa malam yang larut. Dentingan jam terdengar memenuhi ruang. Sang prajurit malam bersenandung beradu dengan hembusan angin yang menemani malam. Sang raja yang terjaga merenung akan hati yang menggundah.

' _klek_ '

"Hyung?" panggil sang maknae kepada hyungnya yang sedang menikmati malam di depan balkon apartementnya.

"Ah.. Yugyeomie.. ttarawa!" Sambut Jackson dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jackson, yang dijawab hanya dengan gelengan pelan dari sang maknae.

Keduanya terdiam bergelut akan pikirannya masing-masing. Ketegangan menyelubungi keduanya. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa bagi mereka. Keduanya memiliki harapan yang ingin disampaikan, namun tak ada yang berani memulai.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yugyeom memecah keheningan.

"Mian hyung, tapi bisakah kau membagi sedikit ceritamu kepadaku hyung?" Tanyanya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung kepada hyungnya. Bukan maksud ia ingin berbuat lancang kepada hyungnya. Namun, justru ia sungguh khawatir akan keadaan hyungdeulnya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka yang biasanya selalu bersama, bergurau bersama, bahkan sampai membuat lelucon yang tidak masuk akal mereka lakukan. Namun kini ada sedikit kesenjangan ketika mereka sedang bersama, khususnya pada sang leader dan hyung hyperaktifnya.

"Kau mau memelukku?" Tanya Jackson, yang langsung dijawab dengan bentangan tangan sang maknae. Jackson pun tanpa sungkan memeluknya. Berhenti sejenak, menyamankan tubuhnya pada tubuh kokoh yang mendekapnya, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan dongsaengnya.

"Kau merasakannya? Detak jantung ini begitu cepat, rasa ini begitu sama ketika aku pertama kali mengenalnya. Rahang tajam dan tatapan dinginnya, ahh.. senyum manisnya, jantung ini berdetak begitu cepat hanya karenanya. Rasanya seperti ingin meledak." Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merasakannya kembali, merasakan kembali perasaan yang sama seperti kala itu. Tapi.. kenapa.. kenapa perasaan ini begitu tidak nyaman?" Gundahnya.

Yugyeom memeluk hyungnya dengan erat, mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut, berharap apa yang ia lakukan dapat menenangkan insan yang ada dalam dekapannya. Sedikit ia dapat menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kedua hyungnya. Ia ingin menyela curahan hyungnya, namun ia putuskan untuk mendengarkan kembali keluhan hyungnya.

"Huufft.." Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir Jackson. Kemudian disusul dengan Jackson melepas pelukannya. Ia raih kedua pipi sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

"YAAK! Yugyeom-ahh, apa yang kau lakukan larut malam seperti ini, heoh?"

"App.. appooooo.." Rintih Yugyeom karena Jackson mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Cepat kau kembali ke kamarmu! Aku tidak mau mendengar teman sekamarmu menjerit karena terbangun dan tidak mendapati roomatenya tidak ada di sampingnya." Terang Jackson tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pipi sang korban.

"Ayo kita masuk, sudah larut malam." Ajak Jackson sambil menarik tangan sang maknae dan mengantar sang maknae menuju kamarnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Mimpilah yang Indah." Ujar Jackson. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening sang maknae sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamar Yugyeom.

"Pabbo.. kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu hyung. Haah.. yah, ku harap semua akan baik-baik saja. Selamat malam hyung, kami menyayangimu." Gumamnya.

Memejamkan mata perlahan, berdoa yang terbaik hanya untuk hyungdeulnya. Menghantarkan malam yang sepi, menyembunyikan sebuah cerita di hari esok.

~Nappeun Bam~

' _Braghh.. Buughhh.. Brraaaggh...'_

Suara dentuman dan seperti barang-barang berat berjatuhan memenuhi sebuah ruang di dorm Got7. Membuat keributan di pagi hari yang seharusnya hening.

"Hyuuung.. Mianhae aku terlambat terbangun. Salahkan Yugyeom yang mengajakku bicara sampai larut malam." Terang Jackson, yang tentu langsung mendapat pukulan dari sosok yang tertuduh.

"Yak, hyung mengapa kau menyalahkanku? Lagi pula memang kalian mau kemana? Kita kan tidak ada jadwal hari ini." Protes Yugyeom.

"Kau tidak perlu tau maknae. Pokoknya jika kami tertinggal pesawat kau yang aku salahkan." Tuduh Jackson kembali.

 _Bughh.. bughh.. bughh.._

Yugyeom dan Jackson saling memukul dengan membabi buta. Yugyeom merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan hyungnya. Ia merasa tidak melakukan apapun, tapi malah ia dituduh atas kejadian ini. Heyy.. bukankan salah Jackson sendiri, ia sendiri yang masih berdiam diri di balkon dorm mereka sampai larut malam.

 _Plak~ Plak~_

Dua pukulan mendarat di kedua kepala mereka. JBlah sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut, ia lakukan untuk menghentikan kelakuan kekanak-kanakan dongsaengdeulnya. Terkadang ia merasa lelah dengan kelakuan member-member lainnya yang sulit sekali untuk berlaku tenang, selalu saja ada yang diributkan. Rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Kalian bisa membangunkan tetangga bila berlaku demikian. Aishh.. Jackson cepat kemasi barang mu, lima menit lagi kita berangkat! Dan Yugyeom lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu, ini masih terlalu pagi gunakan waktu liburmu untuk beristirahat." Ceramah JB di pagi hari.

"Ne hyung. Tapi.."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya. Ia adalah Mark. Tanpa berbicara, hyungnya hanya menggerakkan kepala memberikan isyarat kepadanya. Namun ia mengerti apa makasud dari gerakan tersebut. Meskipun ia begitu penasaran kemana sesungguhnya kedua hyungnya itu akan pergi, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menurut. Lagi-lagi berharap bahwa nanti pasti akan ada yang menjelaskan semua ini. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Hati-hati hyung. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak. Dan kembalilah sedang selamat dan terselesaikan segalanya."

JB tersenyum getir mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dongsaengnya. Yah, dia berharap semua akan terselesaikan.

"Ya terima kasih. Baik-baiklah di dorm tanpa aku, dan jangan membuat masalah. Arraso?" Pesan JB kepada Yugyeom.

"Aku titip yang ada di sini kepada mu Mark hyung. Kami berangkat." Pesan JB kepada Mark pula. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia pergi tanpa ada yang menggantikan posisinya. Beruntunglah salah satu pembuat kekacauan ikut bersamanya.

"Jackson-ahh ayo kita berangkat!"

"Nee hyung. Kami berangkat Mark hyung." Salam Jackson kepada hyungnya.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan dorm. Pergi dengan rasa yang begitu bahagia. Bukankah hal seperti ini sangat jarang untuk didapatkan. Pergi hanya berdua untuk liburan adalah hal yang sangat dinanti oleh sepasang kekasih. Namuna apakah ini akan berakhir bahagia pula seperti keberangkatan mereka? mereka hanya bisa berharap.

~Nappeun Bam~

"BADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Teriak Jackson penuh antusias. Ia berlari menyusuri pantai. Menikmati pemandangan laut yang indah, merasakan dinginnya air laut menyentuh kakinya.

"JB cepat kemari. Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di sana? Cepat kemari! Airnya sangat menyegarkan. Palli..!" Teriak Jackson kepada JB, ia agak sedikit jengah dengan JB yang hanya berdiri saja, tidak bisa menikmati alam. Merasa tidak mendapat respon, ia memilih untuk melanjutkan bersenang-senang.

Tersenyum, ia hanya memilih berdiam diri, menikmati pemandangan yang begitu indah di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya, membuang semua sikap dinginnya. Memandang sang kekasih yang sedang bermain dengan wajah begitu ceria sudah cukup baginya untuk merasa bahagia.

Berlari-larian di tepi pantai tanpa menggunakan alas kaki sambil berteriak-teriak bahagia, bukankah sikapnya begitu kekanak-kanakkan untuk seusia dirinya yang menginjak 23 tahun. Terkekeh JB melihat semua itu. Sikap kekanak-kanakkan yang keluar begitu natural dan sikap ramah yang dapat membuatmu merasa nyaman didekatnya dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahkan tertawa akan sikap jenakanya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung dapat memiliki orang yang seperti Jackson, sosok yang selalu membuatnya merasanya nyaman didekatnya. Haah.. Ia tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Kau mulai berani memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'hyung', heoh?" Protes JB akan kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Ehh.. ayolaah.. haruskah kita membahas itu disaat seperti ini, Jaebum ?" Balas Jackson dan menggodanya saat memanggil namanya.

"Aeeei.. kau berani sekali memanggilku seperti itu. Awas kau Wang Jackson !"

"Hahaha.. Yak! Stop it JB. Yak! Hahaha..." tawa Jackson tidak tahan dengan JB yang mengelitiknya.

"Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu eoh? Rasakan ini!" Balas JB sambil mengelitik Jackson membabi buta.

"Yak.. hahahaha.. hajimaa.. yey, tangkap aku jika kau bisa ." Jackson melarikan diri dari cengkraman JB. Berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum ia tertangkap kembali oleh JB dan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat lagi dari hyungnya.

"Yak.. Yak.. kemari kau Wang Jackson!" Teriak JB dan langsung mengejar mangsanya yang telah lolos dari cengkramannya. Mereka pun saling mengejar satu sama lain. Menghabiskan hari mereka dengan bermain dan menikmati pemandangan di pinggir pantai.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Haaah.. melelahkan sekali tapi menyenangkan."

"Hm.."

"Jaebum ay.."

' _plak'_

"Appoo.. kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku sih? Aish.." Rintih Jackson sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban pemukulan oleh JB.

"Kau masih memanggilku hanya dengan nama depanku, eoh?"

"Ohh ayolah hyung.. hanya untuk kali ini izinkan aku untuk memanggilmu tanpa embel hyung. Jebal~" Mohon Jackson.

"Aigoo.. arra arra.. terserah kau saja." JB pun luluh. Bagaimana tidak, siapa yang akan sanggup menolak permohonan Jackson ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, yakni dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup sambil memasang wajah yang sangat menggemaskan seperti anak anjing yang meminta mainannya. Tidak salah ia dikenal dengan Wang Puppy.

"YEEY.. Saranghae Jaebum-aah" Teriak Jackson. Ia mengecup pipi JB cepat, kemudian memberikan senyum lebarnya tanpa melepas tatapan matanya yang seperti puppy.

"Aeeei.. kau mulai nakal wang puppy. Cepat buang ekspresimu itu, sebelum aku berubah menjadi serigala kelaparan karena ekspresimu itu." JB menyeringai, tidak tahan melihat wajah yang menggoda itu.

"Hmm.. membuang ekspresi apa JB?" Tanyanya dengan memasang wajah yang begitu polos. Ey, sepertinya ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku."

' _grrpph'_

JB meraih tubuh Jackson, menangkap sang penggoda sebelum ia berhasill melarikan diri. Memenjarakan tubuh sang kekasih kedalam dekapannya, membawanya ke dalam kecupan yang cukup dalam. Saling mengecap, menghantarkan rasa yang begitu menggebu yang menguasai hati mereka. Menikmati malam dibawah sinar rembulan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Membiarkan para bintang menyaksikan cinta mereka.

~Nappeun Bam~

Mentari pagi menerangi seluruh jalan. Memberikan kehangatan kepada seluruh pengguna jalan. Riuh para pribumi menginjakkan kaki mereka, menyusuri jalan untuk tujuan mereka. Suara-suara pedagang saling bersahutan, menjajakan barang dagangannya kepada setiap orang yang melewatinya. Riuh ramai menyemangatkan jiwa yang berkelana. Memanjakan mata yang telah lama bekerja. Hal layak bagi mereka yang sedang bersama, menjelajahi sarana mengisi kekosongan waktunya.

"Woaaaahh.. Ramai sekali."

"Woaaahh.. Lucunya."

"Woaaahh.. Enaknya."

"Woaaahh.. Yeppuda."

"Woaaahh.. hmmpp.. bwaah! Mwo ani, Jaebum?!" Protes Jackson setelah berhasil lepas dari sekapan JB.

"Bisakah kau berjalan dengan tenang dan menghentikah 'woaahh'mu yang super keras itu, eoh?" Protes JB atas kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Ia tiada hentinya terkagum setiap melihat suatu hal yang menarik perhatiaanya.

"Kau ini, tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja menikmati liburan kita kali ini?"

"Di sini banyak sekali hal yang menarik untuk dilihat. Kau pintar sekali memilih tempat untuk liburan Jaebum-ahh. Ayo kita berkeliling dan membeli sesuatu. Aahhh.. Jangan lupa untuk mengabadikannya. Ayoo Jaebum-aah." Jackson menyeret JB, tidak tahan dengan kelakuan dingin leadernya itu. Sepertinya untuk mengajaknya bersenang-senang harus dengan paksaan. Sebenarnya yang mengajak untuk liburan, dirinya taukah Jaebum sih. Ia tidak habis pikir.

Mereka pun pergi berkeliling, melandaskan kaki mereka di setiap toko yang mereka lewati. Memotret setiap objek yang menarik, atau bisa dikatakan mereka lebih banyak memotret diri mereka sendiri. Mengabadikan setiap moment bahagia yang mereka lakukan.

"Sepertinya anting-anting ini sangat cocok untuk Mark hyung dan Yugyeom, kita beli yang ini." Jackson menunjukkan anting pilihannya kepada sang pegawai untuk dikemas. Ia rasa anting pemberiannya akan membuat hyung tertua dan maknaenya senang. Mereka berdua adalah termasuk yang suka memakai anting, maka ia memutuskan untuk membelikannya untuk mereka.

"Kau tidak mau membelikan untukku?" Ia merasa sedikit cemburu. Sejak tadi ia sudah menyinggahi berbagai toko, tetapi semua barang yang dibelinya hanya untuk member-member lainnya, seakan ia terlupakan.

"Kaukan bisa membeli sendiri. Haruskah aku juga yang membelikannya untukmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang membelikan sesuatu untukku?" mempoutkan bibirnya. Mencoba memancing lawan bicaranya agar membelikan sesuatu untukknya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Adakah aturan bermainnya bahwa aku yang harus selalu membelikan sesuatu kepada kekasihku? Hm?" Ia menyeringai, mengharapkan sesuatu kata keluar dari bibir itu kata-kata yang ia ingin dengar.

"A.. Aaa.. Pokoknya kau harus membelikan aku sesuatu. Kau kan leadernya." Jackson tergagap, tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa.

"Atauu.. Kau mengakui bahwa posisimu adalah yang dido.. mi.. na.. si.. olehku? Heoh?" Berbisik, ia mengatakannya dengan seringaian terpantri di wajahnya. Merasa senang dapat menggoda kekasihnya tersebut.

"A..aniya.. sudahlah. Ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya, aku tadi melihat toko topi. Aku akan membelikanmu di sana." Setelah membayar belanjaannya, ia segera bergegas meninggalkan lokasi. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Aahh.. Bahkan telinganya.

"Jaebum sialan." Gumamnya, entah kenapa itu begitu memalukan mendengarnya.

JB tersenyum dengan ciri khasnya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat tabiat makhluk yang satu itu. Setiap ekspresi yang ia keluarkan begitu unik, membuatnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

' _Jprrettt jpreet jpreett'_

"Kenapa pria ini sangat tampan? Apakah dia dia benar-benar kekasihku?

"Tentu saja."

"Heol! Kenapa kau sangat tampan Jaebum-aah? Ayo kita berfoto lagi, selagi wajahmu masih tampan. Pemandangan di sini juga sangat bagus." Celoteh Jackson tanpa henti.

"Jadi kau menggangap wajah tampanku ada batas kadaluarsanya, eoh?" Keningnya berkedut mendengar komentar Jackson. Yang ditanya hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya sambil membuat jari membentuk tanda V.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah mengambil gambar ratusan kali. Lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan dan beristirahat. Tidakkah kau lelah seharian berkeliling? Istirahatkan badanmu, besok kita harus kembali." Pinta JB, ia sudah cukup leleh setelah berkeliling selama sehari penuh. Ia terkadang heran, sebanyak apa energi yang dimiliki Jackson.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali." Ia menurut, walau rasa kecewa terbesit dibenaknya. Ia masih ingin bersenag-senang bersama JB hingga larut malam. Namun apa daya, sepertinya JB sudah cukup lelah. Ia tidak ingin JB malah jatuh sakit hanya karena memenuhi keinginannya.

Mereka pun kembali ke penginapan, meninggalkan gemerlap malam. Pergi menuju tempat untuk beristirahat, tempat melepaskan segala lelah yang mereka rasakan atau mungkin tempat terakhir mereka bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Huwaaaaa... Kasuur.."

' _bughh.._ ' Jackson melempar badannya di atas tempat tidur. Ternyata memang melelahkan. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas tempat tidur yang empuk memang sangat nikmat.

"Kau mandilah duluan, tubuhku masih terasa panas, hyung." Terdengar agak lirih pada ujung kalimatnya.

"Hm.." tanpa banyak berkata ia langsung menuju kamar mandi, mencoba menyegarkan tubuhnya dan mungkin dengan mandi ia juga dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan." Lirihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, JB keluar dari kamar mandi. Menyeruakkan aroma mint yang menyengat dari tubuhnya. Tak ada pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, hanya sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menampakkan kulit putihnya dan punggungnya yang lebar. Tubuhnya tidak berisi, namun dapat terlihat otot-otat yang cukup kencang pada lengannya dan terlihat agak samar otot-otot di perutnya.

Ia mendekati kopernya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Namun ia terhenti setelah melihat seseorang yang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia perhatikan setiap inci wajah yang begitu damai saat tertidur itu. Ia tersenyum, bahkan saat tertidur pun sosok itu tetap menawan. Ia sentuh wajah itu, jemarinya bergeriliya menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah itu. Begitu halus, membuat siapa pun yang menyentuhnya tak ingin berhenti.

" _Kenapa kau begitu menyilaukan di mataku? Tidak bisakah aku berpaling darimu?"_ Hatinya membatin. Begitu besar keraguan di dalam hatinya.

"Eehh.." Jackson berkutik, sepertinya ia terbangun karena tetesan air dari rambut JB. perlahan ia membuka matanya. Seorang pria tampan menyambut penglihatannya. Ia tersenyum, seperti mimpi yang indah hatinya membatin. Tapi benarkah ini mimpi yang indah?

Ia raih tangan yang masih menyentuh wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya, meresapi sensasi dingin yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Namun menghangatkan perasaan hatinya.

"Dapatkah aku memilikimu?" Tanyanya lirih, entah mengapa hatinya menjadi sesak saat mengatakannya.

Ia membuka matanya kembali, menatap sosok yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan perasaan yang sama. Dengan keraguan yang sama. Dengan penyesalan yang sama.

"Semua keindahan ini. Malam ini. Hanya kita. Biarkan menjadi milik kita. Saranghae."

JB mengecap bibir itu, bibir yang begitu memabukkan. Bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Melumatnya seakan ia akan memakannya. Badannya menghimpit tubuh lain dalam kuasanya. Tangannnya bergeriliya, menyusuri tiap inci kulit lembut di bawah kain pembungkusnya. Menciptakan lenguhan halus dari pemiliknya.

Saling menyerukan nama masing-masing. Menyalurkan kenikmatan yang memabukkan. Mereka saling bertaut dan saling mengecap. Bersatu dalam melodi yang mereka sebut dengan bercinta. Menjadikan sang malam sebagai saksi akan kisah mereka.

~Nappeun Bam~

Malam begitu tenang, langit kelam menenangkan yang menyilaukan. Tiada para bintang, tiada sang rembulan, menjadikan segalanya seperti kehampaan. Namun deburan sang ombak memecah segalanya. Menjadi melodi dalam orkestra pengiring malam. Menjadi pendamping bagi mereka yang masih terjaga. Terasa sunyi bagi mereka, menyamakan akan sepinya malam. Mereka hanya terdiam di depan balkon, berbagi kehangatan dalam selimut yang sama.

Kamera tergenggam pada tangan Jackson, menampilkan potret-potret mereka sejak kemarin. Begitu terlihat bahagia, menciptakan senyum pada wajah yang menyaksikan. Menyamankan sandarannya pada dada bidang di belakangnya, ia kembali memutar moment-moment indah itu.

"So Beautiful." Ujarnya.

Sedangkan sepasang tangan yang sejak tadi memeluknya bergerak ikut menggenggam kamera tersebut. Menggerakkan jarinya pada salah satu tombol pada kamera, mencari menu yang dibutuhkan.

' _Format Memory'_

Menampilkan menu 'Yes' atau 'No'.

Keduanya terdiam, kegelisahan menguasai keduanya. Hingga Jackson membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok yang memangkunya. Menatapnya penuh dengan haru. Tersenyum pedih, ia menangkup wajah sang lawan, dan mempertemukan sepasang netra yang begitu menawan.

"Lakukanlah." Pinta Jackson lirih.

JB tak sanggup, hatinya menjerit. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu yang selama ini menyanggahnya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang ada dihadapannya. Menahan sesak yang menjerat paru-parunya. Menahan sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

"Hapus! Ku mohon hapuskan." Ujarnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Bantu aku menghapusnya. Bantu aku.. bantu aku menghapus semua memori indahku bersama mu. Bantu aku menghapus semua perasaanku padamu."

Ia terisak, menyesali keputusannya. Tubuhnya bergetar, ketakutan akan tindakannya. Tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Semua di luar kendalinya. Ia begitu mencintai sosok yang sedang mendekapnya saat ini. Bahkan ribuan kata tak dapat menggambarkan betapa ia mengagumi sosok yang sedang mengusap lembut punggungnya. Sungguh ini bukan inginnya. Semua begitu berat baginya, hingga hanya isakanlah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu. Akan aku lakukan apa pun untukmu." Kepalanya menengadah, menahan sesak pada dadanya. Tidak membiarkan setitik air pun mengalir pada pipinya. Namun apa daya, sakitnya tak dapat membendung air matanya. Hingga luapan air mata berhasil lolos membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Lupakanlah segala tentangku, hapuslah semua perasaanmu akan ku. Kembalilah seperti dulu, seperti saat kau baru mengenalku." Ujarnya sendu. Ia tetap mengusap punggung sosok yang masih terisak dalam dekapannya. Kepalanya menengadah, menyaksikan langit yang kosong tanpa bulan dan bintangnya, seperti hatinya yang kini terasa hampa.

"Dibandingkan dengan dahulu, ternyata rasa ini lebih menyakitkan setelah aku pernah memilikimu."

"Mari kita hapus segalanya."

"Saranghanikka, Jaebum-ahh."

Ia memejamkan matanya. Meluapkan semua sesak dalam dadanya. Mencoba melupakann segalanya. Bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang bergerak menekan tombol 'Yes'.

' _Memory Empty_ '

 **-END-**

 **Flashback**

' _klek'_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilakan wanita cantik paruh baya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia usap lembut kepala sosok yang terbaring tersebut. Sosok yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apapun.

"Kemarin, PD-nim mendatangiku. Ia mengatakan padaku untuk menasehatimu. Kembalilah kamu seperti kamu yang seharusnya. Jika tidak, kau akan dipisahkan dengannya bahkan dipisahkan dengan temanmu yang lainnya. Projekmu untuk menjadi musisi akan ditahan atau yang lebih parah ia akan dipindahkan dari grup."

Ia berhenti sejenak tanpa melepaskan sentuhannya, memberikan kenyamanan pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu untuk mencintai siapapun. Akupun tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu. Aku tau pasti ia pun sangat mencintaimu. Namun bila seperti ini, ambilah keputusan dengan bijaksana. Eomma selalu mendukungmu Jaebum-ahh."

Ia mengecup kening putra kesayangannya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada putranya. Ia tahu putranya mendengarkannya, maka ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar anaknya tanpa berbicara banyak. Ia mengerti akan kesulitan yang dihadapi putranya, maka ia hanya perlu memberikan waktu kepada putranya untuk berpikir.

Jaebum mendengar semua itu, mengerti akan semua konsekuensi itu. Namun manakah jalan yang harus ia pilih. Apa ia akan tetap memperjuangkan hubungannya tetapi dengan konsekuensi bahwa karirnya yang telah ia bangun selama ini harus berakhir. Atau ia harus memilih karirnya dan terus bisa bersamanya, tetapi ia harus membuang semua perasaan itu terhadapnya. Semua begitu rumit baginya. Bisakah ia tak harus memilih. Bisakah semua bejalan dengan baik-baik saja. Ia putus asa.

 **MY Speach hehehe**

HUaaaaa... mianhae lama publish.. lagi sibuk tugas kuliah.. ini aja dilanjut disela-sela uas..

jeongmal mianhae buat chingudeul yang dah setia menunggu.. and maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan...

thank you so much.. paipai~~


End file.
